


Twelve Kisses

by crygiankie_trash



Series: Twelve Kisses [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, mentions of some of the other s12 girls but very very very background.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crygiankie_trash/pseuds/crygiankie_trash
Summary: Kisses that Crystal and Gigi have shared through the years.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Twelve Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Twelve Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this actually isn't a song fic. Honestly I surprise even myself sometimes. But here it is. Boneapple tits. Also shout out to DBI for nuturing my chaotic ass and encouraging me to get my ideas down on paper (....doc?) Also once again, this was written while wine drunk, within an hour and is unbeta'd because chaotic is my brand. Enjoy <3

The first time they kissed was in a game of 'Spin the Bottle',courtesy of Nicolette or Nicky; Gigi’s French exchange student who insisted that she be given the full American sleepover experience. It was in one word? Wet. Both of them were on their knees, the plush carpet of Gigi’s bedroom indenting into their knees surrounded by their friends in various levels of intoxication, cheering loudly. They pull back, not meeting each other's eyes and don’t talk about it for the rest of the night.

The second time they kissed was at Gigi's 16th when Crystal kissed Gigi on the cheek and Gigi turned her head at the last minute, their lips locking together, both temporarily frozen. They both blushed, before looking away and separating quickly before anyone else sees.

The third time they kissed Gigi had drank a little bit too much; having overestimated her tolerance for Mexican tequila, Crystal’s arm is looped around her waist, helping the girl onto her bed, before Gigi sits up straight in bed with a moment of clarity, and presses her lips against Crystal’s with certainty before promptly passing out, and loud snores emitting from her prone figure.

The fourth time they kissed was after Crystal's 17th birthday party, passing a bottle of shitty white wine between them that Heidi had left behind when the party finished. They made themselves a nest on the Methyd’s front porch to watch the sunrise in silence. They finish the bottle of wine, and neither of them are sure who kissed who first. 

The fifth time they kiss is Dahlia’s ridiculously large closet, that Gigi dragged them into when it seemed like Dahlia got a little too handsy with Crystal for her liking. The next morning Crystal wears an ascot to brunch and refuses to answer Jackie’s questions.

The sixth time they kiss, it tastes of tears and coca-cola lipbalm, Crystal’s family has fallen apart and Gigi comforts her the only way she knows how. Their fingers tangle in each other's hair, gasping for breath, as their hips move together in a frenzied rhythm that neither of them can quite get the hang of and that doesn't quite work out like it does in the movies.

The seventh time they kiss is in Crystal's bed after yet another party, their lips taste of cheap wine and the macaroni and cheese that Crystal made when they got home. Their tongues delve into new territory and the memory of Gigi’s red lingerie against her pale skin will be forever etched into Crystal’s brain. 

The eighth time they kiss is in Gigi's shower, it’s wet, full of soap suds that run down Crystal’s chest and Gigi is transfixed as the sponge leaves a bubbly trail and her hair falls in wet tendrils around her shoulders. Without thinking Gigi sinks to her knees and the noises that Gigi draws out of Crystal are muffled by the falling water around them. 

The ninth time they kiss is in the bed in the spare room at Jan's house after Crystal has yet another nightmare. Curled together they exchange gentle pecks and whisper promises to each other, over and over again until they eventually fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The tenth time they kiss is in the music room during their last day of high school, this kiss is one of desperation as they’re both moving on with their lives. Gigi opting to go to LA for school and Crystal deciding to spend a year with her family in Mexico before figuring out where she wants to land next, it's a kiss that screams out all the things they've avoided saying over the years. Their nails rake down each others backs, digging in a little harder than necessary and both girls are certain when they’re lying in the afterglow, sweaty and sated with their uniforms askew; that if it wasn’t for soundproof walls, that whatever they were would have spread across the entire school fast than one could say Widow Von Du. 

The eleventh time they kiss is after Rock’s final goodbye party once again in the mosquito net haven of Crystal’s bed, a silent way of saying goodbye since Gigi for all her strengths? Isn’t good with words; whereas Crystal says too much and ruins the moment. Their hands run over each other, their lips nipping, sucking and biting at every inch of exposed skin, trying to commit every detail of each other to memory. They sleep together that night, once again wrapped in each other's arms before morning comes and reality sets back in that they’ll be apart within a matter of days, and whatever this is? Will eventually come to its end. 

The twelfth and final time they kiss is when Gigi is parked out the front of Crystal’s house in her bright orange Mini Cooper, her formally ginger hair bleached to a golden blonde since she’s ‘A California girl now’, they stare at each other fidgeting awkwardly, an awkward dodge and weave dance happening as they move to hug the other, neither wanting to let the other go before their lips press together and for a moment, both girls forget about the outside world, relaxing in each others arms before pulling back, Gigi’s fingers tangled in the artificial red of Crystal’s unruly waves. 

As if on command Crystal’s eyes are the first to fill with tears, though Gigi’s promptly follow suit, neither sure how to comfort the other. They step back, and despite the scorching Missouri sun, feel the chill settle into their bones before nodding once, twice and Crystal steps back onto her lawn as Gigi settles into her car, raising a hand in goodbye as if she was simply leaving for the night and would be back tomorrow before giving a tight smile at the Latina. “...I’ll see you around Crys” before reversing out of the driveway like she’d done countless times before willing herself not to look back as she drives forward heading for the state line knowing that at least right now, half her heart is still standing in a driveway, but not knowing that Crystal is staring at the horizon wondering the same thing before turning around and walking inside, fingers brushing at the one way ticket to Mexico that sits on her bedside table wondering if she'd made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW. But honestly, you can choose your own ending. Do they get together? Do they reunite? Do they get over each other? That's up to you. But if you liked, feel free to kudos, comment and all that good shit <3


End file.
